Red Kangaroo
An iconic symbol of the Australian outback, the red kangaroo (Macropus rufus) is the largest living marsupial, and one of the most abundant and striking of all kangaroos. Standing up to an impressive two metres tall, the male red kangaroo is much larger and more powerfully muscled than the female, with larger shoulders and forearms, more heavily clawed forepaws, and thickened skin over the belly, which helps absorb the impact of kicks during fights. The male also has a rather large, bow-shaped nose. As the name suggests, the male red kangaroo is typically a rich reddish-brown in colour, while the female is more bluish-grey. However, some red females and bluish-grey males also occur, as well as individuals of intermediate shade. The underside of the body and the lower parts of the limbs are light grey to white, the paws and toes are dark, and the tip of the tail is pale, helping to distinguish this species from the grey kangaroos, which have dark tail tips. In both sexes, the face is marked with a black and white patch on the side of the muzzle and a broad white stripe along the cheek, while the tip of the nose is partially naked, and is dusky in colour. Roles * It played Shaquille O'Neal in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Percy and Li'l Peas in WildlifeTales * It played Fflewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Walrus in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Sniper in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Ninjor in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest Gallery Whole-lotta-hop.jpg RedKangaroo.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Red_Kangaroo (Wild Kratts).png TWT Kangaroo.jpg kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg Red_Kangaroo (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Kangaroos.png PPG Kangaroos.png Kangaroo, Red (Total Drama World Tour).png minions-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg|Minions (2015) NatM Kangaroos.png KANGAROOARTWORK.png Knd Kangaroo.png Kasey the Kangaroo.jpg S6E13.144_Mad_Kangaroos.png Red Kangaroo.PNG bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10258.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG_7753.JPG IMG_7755.PNG Down Under Kangaroo.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) IMG 8371.PNG IMG 8346.JPG IMG 1610.PNG IMG 8381.JPG IMG 3486.PNG IMG_3675.PNG IMG 9330.JPG Red.Kangaroo.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125876.jpg Kangaroos.jpeg PunchKick135.png Zoboomafoo Kangaroo.png See Also * Eastern Grey Kangaroo * Western Grey Kangaroo * Antilopine Kangaroo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Kangaroos Category:Alex draw animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals